


Shopping (Local Girls Can Too)

by escritoireazul



Category: Blue Crush (2002)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Character of Color, Domestic, F/F, Hawaii, Hawaiian Character, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-01
Updated: 2010-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoireazul/pseuds/escritoireazul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the little things are the best reward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping (Local Girls Can Too)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: cidercupcake's grocery store comment thread challenge

The first time they go shopping after Anne Marie gets her sponsorship, they go wild. Penny even goes with them. She’s sullen in the car, but by the time they get to the grocery store - and it’s a real grocery store, not just grabbing Twinkie-breakfast at the gas station or quick food at Silva’s, they drive over to the Safeway in Kapolei - she’s excited too, bouncing in the backseat, her arms hooked over the front seat.

It’s dirtier than Anne Marie hoped, but the aisles are wide and organized and the lights bright. Penny pushes the cart, all smiles, and Lena grabs fresh fruit and still-warm bread from the bakery, and Eden’s frown smoothes out because she doesn’t have to keep track of every cent they’re spending.

Penny races ahead with the cart, Lena standing on the end so Penny can get it going fast then hop up on the front and ride it for a few feet. She’s absolutely shrieking with laughter and Lena’s giggling and happiness bubbles up inside Anne Marie, fizzy and warm.

They fill the cart with food. Anne Marie doesn’t say a word when Penny tosses in bags of candy or when Lena grabs a couple packages of water guns.

Tomorrow she’ll think about next month’s bills. Right now, Anne Marie basks in her success. She’s paid all the bills for the month, all of them, she doesn’t have to float a single one, and they’ve never been able to fill a cart like this, not since Mom left and not even before that when Mom didn’t have a boyfriend paying bills, and it’s all _her_, she did it herself, she doesn’t have to rely on some guy to save the day.

She reaches out, grabs Eden’s hand, and laces their fingers together. Their slippers slap in unison, their steps smooth, and it’s such a small but pleasant thing she swings their arms and squeezes Eden’s hand, trying to pass the pulse of joy to her.

Eden lifts her hand, places a brief kiss to her knuckles, and Anne Marie knows she has.


End file.
